warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Void Traces/@comment-29611500-20160813022952
Ok, someone, for goodness sakes, needs to make a complete, thorough, detailed point to point explaination on how all of this works. The wiki makes no sense when discussing the topics of void fissures and traces when you come back from a long hiatus and missed the initial launch with the explaination and then do an update to change it? It makes even less sense. This wiki claims you obtain your traces upon collecting 10 reactants and closing the fissures. I have stood right up in front of fissures as the enemies spawned and can not interact with the fissure. I killed all the enemies near instantly after they spawned, no interaction menu for the fissure. I also attempted to max out my reactants to then close fissures, still no interaction options. In addition to all of this I have tried using warframe powers and even shot them during each of these circumstances to no avail. I'm out of idea's. So far as I can tell? Fissures just open up, drop enemies, and vanish, regardless of conditions. They close on their own and there is no way to close them yourself. Nearly every single time I play one of these missions I get 6 void traces, probably round about seven out of ten missions on average. I keep reading some people say this is all RNG based, but i find that hard to believe. So either this wiki is incomplete and I'm missing something detail wise or I am the living embodiment and walking entity of all that is bad luck in the world of RNG. In addition, I'd like to point out the post made by Kektklik about 5 days ago. There are images of this individual obtaining well over 100 and 200 Void Traces at the end of their mission however, the wiki says and I quote "Six to thirty (6-30) Void Traces are rewarded when the Fissure is fully closed. Bonus Traces are awarded at mission completion to the player whose reward is being picked by other players." I am left baffled by all of this. And when I start reading about how someone who has high ping dictates how much it affects the loot rewards you recieve? I find that incredibly unfair. If someone from DE could please explain all this and confirm or deny what is and isn't true, this is one of those times it needs to happen. Points of interests to explain: 1) Void Traces and how you obtain them. 2) Void Fissures and how you close them. 3) How void fissures have any relation (game mechanic wise for the resource) to Void Traces. 4) It would also be incredibly helpful in preventing confusion for some to use in game pictures to show a representation of each item in game if they drop or are visible at all during gameplay, ie Void Reactants, Void Fissures, Void Traces, etc. 5) Anything else someone can think would be useful in relation to this subject and all pertaining details.